Jeanette's Cure
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: One-Shot: its been a week since the Chipmunks and Chipettes left the island when they were Chipwrecked, everyone got over it except one shy Chipette who has been having nightmares for the past week, but someone is stopping them at night when she is tossing and turning in her sleep about 1 hour later. Who is it? CGI, after Chipwrecked


Jeanette's cure for Nightmares

**This is a Simonette one-shot, I hope you love this one-shot this is based about 1 week after the music awards :). Enjoy**

It's in the middle of the afternoon in a home. This home holds 6 Chipmunks and their guardian known as Dave, 2 of the Chipmunks who are called Alvin and Brittany who are fighting over something stupid…again, Theodore and Eleanor are making some lunch for everyone, Simon was in his room reading a book, while Jeanette was in room watching TV. She was watching something about a volcano. She flinched. She wants nothing to do with volcanos ever again, not after what happen when her, her sisters and the Chipmunks were on that island. She sometimes have nightmares about it, but for some reason when she does, she feels something warm on her head. She doesn't know what it could be but its stopping her nightmares. She did feel something warm when she went to bed last night.

**Flashback**

_The 6 chipmunks are just about to go to bed, Brittany and Alvin took top bunk, Theodore and Eleanor took middle while Simon and Jeanette took bottom. But none of them felt like sleeping, but they had to follow Dave's orders from now on…thanks to Alvin. Jeanette was snuggling deeper into her sheets ready for another torture of her nightmares. She is surprized that no one knows about it, but she keeps on feeling something warm on her head when her nightmares get intense._

"_I suggest we play truths," said Brittany "Who wants to play?"_

_All 5 chipmunks raised their paws "Ok I'll go first…Simon is it true that you are fully blind?"_

_Simon was taken aback by that question, but he had to answer it "Well…just half blind. Can I ask one now?"_

_Brittany rolled her eyes "Sure,"_

_Simon cleared his throat "Eleanor is it true that you call Theodore, Teddy?"_

_Eleanor giggled "Yep, and he likes it too," Theodore blushed at that comment "Ok my turn…Brittany is it true that you enjoyed skating on the deck while we were on vacation?"_

_Everyone had their eyes on Brittany, apart from Simon who was looking at Jeanette for some reason. He looked concerned about something. Jeanette could feel his eyes on her but she kept her eyes on Brittany like everybody else, "FINE I ADMIT IT! I ENJOYED IT OK, I HAD FUN SKATING…AND I'LL HUG ALVIN FOR IT!"_

_Jeanette started grinning "Ok Brittany…hug him," Brittany started to get nervous. Why did she say that?_

"_Oh alright," she glared "I'll hug him,"_

_Alvin really DID want her to hug him, but he never got hugged by a girl before, Brittany didn't take any chances she gave him a hug…half hug really, all she did was placed her arm round his shoulder. Everyone rolled their eyes are her._

"_There happy?" she said and didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. Alvin looked at Jeanette he has a good question for her but…does she wanna answer it? "Right Jeanette, is it true that your dreams are turning into nightmares?"_

_Jeanette gasped silently, what can she say? It's true but she doesn't want anyone to know that. She could feel everyone's eyes on her "We-well, n-no the-they aren't tu-turning into nig-nightmares,"_

_She started to hug her knees "Im going to bed," she said to herself, she snuggled into her sheets. Everyone was curious about why she just suddenly…went to bed. Simon sighed. Does he know something?_

"_Alvin you don't say things like that," he said "SHE DOESN'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT, AND PLUS ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS IF SHE IS HAVING NIGHTMARES!"_

_Alvin was abit taken back "Sorry mister smarty pants," as he went to sleep in his bed feeling angry at Simon; everyone started to yawn and went to sleep._

_About 1 hour later, Jeanette kept on tossing and turning into her sheets. She kept on mumbling 'volcano' or 'Zoe please stop'. She couldn't wake up, but then she felt something warm on her forehead. She started to calm down and smiled a little in her sleep. The person went back to its bed to go back to sleep._

**End**

"I felt it again last night," said Jeanette "Who keeps on doing this?"

"HEY JEANETTE!" said a voice; it belonged to Eleanor "Are you ok?"

Jeanette jumped in fright "Ellie don't do that, and yea im fine," she lied "Im gonna go for a nap,"

Eleanor was left confused; Jeanette never has any naps in the afternoon. Jeanette quickly ran down the hall but she bumped into Simon and they both fell to the floor. Jeanette started to get embarrassed "Im so sorry Simon, I didn't look where I was going,"

Simon hissed in pain but he shook it off as he got up "No it's ok Jeanette, what's the rush?"

"Im just gonna have a nap, I hope you don't mind if we could…share the room?" she blushed, Simon blushed also

"Umm I guess so," he said "It couldn't hurt since, I'll be reading and you'll be napping,"

Jeanette nodded and got into the room, hopped onto her bed and got into her sheets (_T__his way, I can find out who is making my nightmares go away_) she thought. Simon was just looking at her, does he know something about her nightmares? he still was concerned about her having those nightmares. He went back to his book but he kept his ears open if something happens.

1 hour later, Jeanette started tossing and turning, she kept on mumbling the same words 'volcano' and 'Zoe please stop', Simon's ears perked up, he saw that Jeanette was having a nightmare, he put down his book and jumped off his bed, he ran to hers and hopped up. He crouched down and placed his paw on her forehead, Jeanette's tossing and turning started to calm down and her mumbling stopped. (_Its__ Simon, he's been stopping my nightmares_) she thought. Jeanette's eyes fluttered open, Simon removed his paw and went back to his bed but it was too late…he's been caught.

"Simon?" asked a tired eyed Jeanette "Did you know something about my nightmares?"

Simon sighed and looked at her "Yea…I did, I couldn't have the heart to tell,"

Jeanette got out of her bed and hugged Simon "It doesn't matter, thank you for getting rid of them,"

Simon smiled and hugged her back "you most welcome, I really do care about you and I don't wanna see you suffer from those terrible nightmares. You have every right to have them; you were kidnaped by crazy Zoe and force to get the treasure before the whole island exploded,"

Jeanette still had tired looking eyes "Im still abit sleep," Simon smiled at her being tired. "Can you sleep with me just in case the nightmares come back?"

Simon started to flush up under his fur "We-well, umm su-sure,"

Jeanette giggled and she took Simon onto her bed, Simon's head felt relaxed when it hit Jeanette's pillow and Jeanette laid next to him "Have a nice sleep Simon,"

"You too," he responded. Then they both fell asleep.

/

After about 30mins when the both shy Chipmunks went to sleep, Alvin and Brittany are still fighting about what happened last night "YOU CALLED THAT A HUG, IT LOOKED LIKE THAT WAS WHAT A BEST-MAN DOES ON HIS FRIENDS WEDDING DAY!" yelled Alvin. Brittany's fists turned into balls and she was glaring hard at Alvin

"SO WHAT, WHO CARES IF THAT WASN'T A HUG!" she screamed "AT LEAST I DIDN'T TELL JEANETTE WHAT SHE'S DREAMING OF!"

Alvin was abit to yell back but a noise caught his ear, it was a little snore and it was coming from the bedroom. Alvin followed the noise and Brittany followed. When they got there they saw Jeanette and Simon asleep. Jeanette's head was in his chest and Simon had his arm round her, legs were tangled up and their tails linked together. Brittany then had an idea

"Alvin, where is Simon's cell phone?" she asked. Alvin went to go and get it

"Here," as he gave Brittany the cell phone, she was looking for the…camera. She then found it. She started grinning; she took the picture and placed it as Simon's background. She then did the same with Jeanette's cell phone. "Nice one Brittany," said Alvin

"It's what I do," she said as she left the room and Alvin followed. Jeanette snuggled into Simon's chest more and Simon's gripped tightened. It looks like Simon is Jeanette's cure for nightmares; whenever Simon's there with her…her nightmares disappear.

**I hope this one is better that the first nightmare story I did :), I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot :D cause I did. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
